SWAT Kats: A New Member
by Spowers12
Summary: Chance Furlong has a son, Ryan Furlong. He's 14 and a huge fan of the SWAT Kats. And how did they celebrate his 13th birthday? They gave him his very own seat in the Turbokat. All rights go to their respective owners. I do not own the SWAT Kats or any character associated with them, except for Ryan. The sequel is titled "SWAT Kats: A New Member Part 2".
1. Backstory

Chapter 1: Backstory

I really don't know how to start this, so hi. My name is Ryan Furlong. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: Chance has a brother? Well, you're wrong. He has a son. Anyway, I'm 14 years old and I've been living with him and Jake at the salvage yard since the day I was born. I'm pretty physically fit, since they always challenge me with the obstacle course. The thing is, I didn't know there was more to that course until a few years ago. As usual, Dad and Jake had to go somewhere, leaving me alone in the garage. I was just talking to a friend from school on the phone when I leaned against a control panel and hit a random button. I heard a whole bunch of loud noise behind me.

"Uh, dude, I'm gonna have to call you back," I said, hanging up the phone to go explore. An entire wall had opened behind me, revealing two lockers and an elevator with markings on it. The lockers were green and both of them had a name. One was labeled "T-Bone" and the other "Razor". Those were the names of the SWAT Kats. They had saved Megakat City just about every day for the last 18 years. I knew something was always a bit fishy when Dad and Jake had to "go somewhere", but this was just crazy. I didn't know my Dad and his best friend were heroes. I thought they were just mechanics! Jake, or should I say, Razor, had told me that they were Enforcers once, but Feral had fired them because that's just what kind of person he was. About a half hour later, the Turbokat flew into our garage, right in front of where I was standing. I had to sprint to get out of the way before it ran me over on the elevator. The SWAT Kats hopped out after the engines shut down. I hid behind one of the jet's wheels, hoping to bring this subject up at dinner. After Dad and Jake had changed back into their mechanic uniforms, I knew I was in deep trouble if I didn't get back to the garage before they saw me. I never did make it. They caught me sprinting, trying my hardest to make it to the couch before they noticed me. Fortunately, they did wait until dinner to bring it up. Actually, I brought it up.

"So, who'd you guys get today? Was it Dr. Viper or the Metallikats?"

"What are you talking about?" Dad said. Jake took a rather heavy swallow of milk.

"Look, I know your secret, Dad. Or should I say, T-Bone?"

Dad and Jake looked at each other really quickly and finally, Jake spoke.

"Yes, we are the SWAT Kats. No, you can't tell anyone at school or Feral would hunt us down and kill us."

"On one condition," I said, seeing the opportunity to get what I'd been wanting for a long time. "You let me ride in the Turbokat."

Dad looked at Jake and said, "Why not? He's old enough." That's how it all started. Three years later, for my 13th birthday, they blindfolded me and took me into the hangar. They stopped me and took off my blindfold. The first thing I noticed was that there was an extra locker next to Dad and Jake's.

"No way." I ran over to the locker and opened it with the first code I thought of, 82897, which was my birthday and favorite number. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a SWAT Kats uniform in my size, as well as a Glovatrix. I put them on, and we went through the Reflex Room, which was a bit new to me. I had operated it manually for T-Bone and Razor a few times over the past few years, but that's it.


	2. As of Now

Chapter 2: As of Now

"Gadget, get out of there!" T-Bone yelled as I ran through a building where everything was pulsing with electricity.

"I'm working on it, T-Bone!" I called to my dad. I never called him Dad on missions because it could give us away, me being the only one dropping out of school almost every single day. But back to the mission on hand.

"Hang on, I'll blast you a way out!" he said, and I heard the floor above me shake. I launched a grappling hook to the cracked ceiling and yanked down. Just as I predicted, the ceiling fell, but I hadn't predicted that Hard Drive would fall too. Suddenly the electricity stopped pulsing throughout the building. I had destroyed his master console he was using to zip all across Megakat City. Suddenly T-Bone and Razor came through a hole they had blasted in the wall. Unfortunately, Hard Drive was escaping through a wire left poking out of the wall. Razor launched a net and caught him before he could, though. We walked closer to him, T-Bone in the lead. Hard Drive looked like he was completely drained of power, but with whatever energy he had left, he blasted T-bone, who flew out the window, and using this as a distraction, Hard Drive escaped. I was the first to reach the window since it was my dad who flew out of it, and without hesitation, or a plan, I jumped. This building was 200 stories tall, so T-Bone hadn't hit the ground yet. I went headfirst to gain speed and wrapped one arm around him. With my horrible aim, I managed to launch a grappling hook and get us to safety. I hit a button on the Glovatrix and the Turbokat came into view. Razor came out of nowhere and into his seat.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" I got up and started to walk to the jet, but T-Bone didn't move. Razor and I shared a worried look before we both got out of the jet and went to check his vitals. "Gadget, I don't know how to break this to you, but you have to fly the jet to the hospital. Now." I helped Razor lift T-Bone into my usual seat in the jet, and I got in the pilot's seat. I didn't even wait until we were all buckled in to hit maximum thrusters. When we landed 30 seconds later, I threw T-Bone over my shoulder and sprinted as fast as I could through the glass double doors of the hospital. Seeing as how T-Bone was an absolute emergency, the nurse took him to a room immediately, while Razor and I waited in the waiting room.

An hour later, the same nurse came out and said, "He's alive, but things don't look good. You can come visit him tomorrow." After Razor and I got back to the hangar, we changed back into our mechanic clothes and ate dinner, which was extremely quiet without Dad watching Scaredy Kat on the couch. After Jake finished, he took a shower and went straight to bed. I stayed in the living room for a while, watching the news. Ann Gora was in the hospital with Charlie, getting information on Dad's condition. After they switched to something else, I went to sleep on the couch. I woke up several times that night because Hard Drive was haunting my dreams. It just killed me that he (maybe) killed my dad and got away to see another day of freedom.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ That was the only sound in the hospital room the next day, the sound of the instruments telling us that T-Bone was still alive. After a while, Razor left, leaving me alone.

I walked over to the bed and said, "I know you can do it, Dad. You can pull through this. Just wake up!" I left him and the beeping instruments alone and followed Razor to the parking lot, where he'd parked the Cyclotron. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, expecting it to be my friend asking about yesterday's homework. But I was wrong. Hard Drive appeared on the screen and laughed like the maniac he is.

"Is T-Bone enjoying his hospital bed? I heard those things were comfortable, especially when you're in a coma."

"What did you do to him?" I practically screamed into the microphone.

"It's only a coma," he said as sirens sounded in the background. "Ta-ta for now, Gadget!" The screen went blank. I growled and threw my phone as hard as I could. How could this be happening? Razor, T-Bone, and I were supposed to be invincible! What were we supposed to do without T-Bone?


	3. A Second Chance

Chapter 3: A Second Chance

As if on cue, Razor's communicator vibrated. It was Miss Briggs, telling us that Hard Drive was at the local Best Buy, hacking every device in the store, mainly the cameras and cash registers. Why would some idiot like him need cash? He just ran around the city through the power lines, stealing whatever he wanted. It wasn't like he was going to buy something on Playstation Network either. Razor didn't wait for me to buckle in before we hit full speed to get to the Turbokat.

"Let's hope you're as good a pilot as T-Bone," Razor said as I hopped into my father's seat.

"Yeah, and let's hope we can catch Hard Drive this time," I said, the want for revenge kicking in now that we had a second chance to go get him. We took off out of the garage with no effort at all, and I seemed to be doing pretty good. I had only flown the Turbokat once in a simulation T-Bone had given me and I'd done well, but not as well as him. As soon as we were clear, I hit max thrusters and we were at Best Buy in a minute or two. Razor and I jumped out of the Turbokat as Hard Drive appeared on a TV screen in the store.

"Where's T-Bone? Still in the hospital, I guess?" he snickered.

"That's none of your business, you little creep," I said, smashing the TV screen with my fist and ripping out a bunch of wires. Hard Drive came out of one of them and tried to run to the power line to escape, but I caught him by the neck of his stupid jacket first. Razor punched him, knocking him unconscious, while I took his jacket and plugged it into the Turbokat to see what kind of files he'd stolen or hacked. So far all his history was at Best Buy, hacking into the Enforcer headquarters from one of the laptops, as well as wiring all the cash in the registers to an unknown location. He'd only gotten one defense file, but it was a big one that the Enforcers were working on: the Megatank V2. Once we'd tied Hard Drive up, we dropped the net over him and dropped him off at Enforcer headquarters. Feral wasn't too happy to see us with Hard Drive's jacket containing the tank's files, let alone that we'd done his job for him again. But I didn't care. We'd brought another criminal to justice, and we could go back to the hospital and check on T-Bone. On the way to his room, we met Miss Briggs in the hallway.

"Good job, guys. I just heard that T-Bone's woken up, so I wanted to see him." When we got into the room, T-Bone turned his eyes towards us.

"What am I doing in here?" he asked.

"Hard Drive used all his power to shock you, hoping to kill you," Razor said. "But don't worry, he's done for."

"When do you get out of here?" I asked.

"The doctor says that if all goes good, I can leave tomorrow. I'm just lucky I won't miss another episode of Scaredy Kat tonight."

"Same old T-Bone," me and Razor said in unison.


	4. Disaster Strikes Again

Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes Again

Razor and I went home again and had dinner. I was feeling a little better today knowing my dad was going to be out of the hospital tomorrow, so I watched the news for a bit. Surprisingly, nothing was happening tonight, so I got bored and went to bed. At what felt like 3 AM, the alarm in the garage rang and scared the living crap out of me. I flew out of bed and slammed face first into the ceiling, leaving an impression of my body and narrowly missing the ceiling fan, which, luckily, was off. I let my feet off the ceiling and hung with my claws for a second or two before dropping silently to the floor. I heard Jake's voice in the garage, talking to Callie. Did this woman sleep? Just as I stumbled out of my room to see what was going on, Jake grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the hangar. He was dressed in under a minute and already in the jet before I could even get my helmet on. Razor filled me in while we were flying to the hospital.

"T-Bone's fine, but the power's gone out in half the entire city, including the hospital and Enforcer headquarters! Not to mention, Hard Drive and Dark Kat escaped!"

"This is weird," I said through a muffled yawn, "How could Hard Drive escape if he didn't have his jacket? And then why would he release Dark Kat? Do they have a plan?"

"It could be," Razor said. "Miss Briggs said that Dark Kat was at the hospital and Hard Drive was at Enforcer headquarters. We'd better get to the hospital first, because more lives are in danger there." Right as we left the Turbokat, a small explosion from the waiting room shook the ground and several people came streaming out the entrance.

"SWAT Kats!" one of them screamed, "Dark Kat's in there! You have to stop him from hurting innocent people!" I ran through an opening in the wall to avoid going through the flames and came face to face with Dark Kat.

"Ah, I see there's a new SWAT Kat since I've been in jail! No matter, I'll kill you just like I will T-Bone and Razor." At this, he reached out to grab me, but I darted in between his legs, launching a wire from the Glovatrix at the same time. Once I was through, he grabbed onto the wire, just as planned. I whipped around and yanked towards myself, effectively knocking Dark Kat flat on his face. I retracted the wire and ran for my life through the rubble of the walls he'd blasted through. Eventually I came across T-Bone's room and he was out of bed, groping around for his Glovatrix. He found it and stood up.

"Does evil ever rest?" he said in an annoyed tone, "I was just having a great dream."

Dark Kat walked into the room and before I could shout, "Look out!" he had T-Bone by the throat. My eyes narrowed, "Let. Him. Go." I growled, dodging his other arm.

"Or what?" Dark Kat laughed, "You puny little thing, you couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

"This," I said, leaping into the air and pressing the shield button on my Glovatrix. I slammed my right arm, which had the shield, into Dark Kat's ugly face, making him drop T-Bone and fall backwards. "Nobody calls me puny." I launched a mini octopus missile, locking him to the floor so he couldn't escape if he tried. Before T-Bone and I left the building to get the Turbokat, we both kicked his face. Razor was outside, helping people get out of the building before it collapsed. T-Bone and I helped until everybody was out. We got the last two people out just in time, too, because the building collapsed right as we got out. We all rushed to the Turbokat and contacted Callie to find out Hard Drive's position. It felt good to have our pilot back, but we still needed to get Hard Drive. God, he could ruin anything. He was at Megakat Biochemical Labs, so that's where we went – on the Cyclotron, that is. We hadn't refueled the Turbokat since T-Bone was admitted to the hospital, which he wasn't too happy about. 10 minutes later, the Cyclotron slid into the parking lot in front of Megakat Biochemical. Hard Drive was easy to spot, because the floor he was on glowed with electric current.

"How did that fool get his jacket back?" I asked. "I thought the Enforcers had it!" _BOOM_. An explosion rocked the building. He must've knocked something over while he was searching for something else.

"Deploy grappling hook!" we all yelled, shooting our Glovatrixes as close to Hard Drive's floor as possible. I landed five floors below, T-Bone three, and Razor one. I jumped out the window and launched it up again, going just above my target floor, enabling me to swing in and kick Razor by accident. He rolled out of the way as an electric bolt flew toward him. I jumped out of the way and totally missed my target landing spot, stumbling into a shelf of chemicals and knocking one bottle off. It shattered on the floor and melted through it. Good thing I didn't let it touch me. T-Bone finally climbed through the window and ran at Hard Drive, slamming him into the wall. The only reason he wasn't knocked unconscious by the impact was because of a force field he'd apparently added to his jacket. He slipped out of T-Bone's grip and grabbed something off the shelf. The label read: Catalyst X-87.1.5

"Ah, just what I need," Hard Drive said before turning into a bolt of electricity and jetting into a power console on the other side of the room.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Razor said, launching something I'd never seen out of his Glovatrix. It was a small green bolt of electricity that latched on to the back of Hard Drive's bolt, following him into the power console. "To the Cyclotron!" he shouted, jumping out the window and deploying his parachute. T-Bone followed without hesitation, leaving me at the edge of the broken window, looking down 50 stories. Something I forgot to mention: I'm deathly afraid of heights. Flying? Heck no. I love flying. But jumping out of a skyscraper? Ain't happening. I activated my jetpack and glided down to T-Bone and Razor, who looked at me like, "Really?" Razor opened a panel on his Glovatrix and pointed in a direction along the power lines. T-Bone punched the gas and we rocketed to follow Hard Drive to wherever he was going.


	5. Evil Never Rests

Chapter 5: Evil Never Rests

After Hard Drive reached his destination, we all jumped off the Cyclotron and ran into the jail. After a short burst of light, every cell opened. Dr. Viper was first to step out of a cell. Then came the Metallikats. We were unexpectedly grabbed from behind and thrown into adjacent cells. The doors slammed shut behind us, and we heard laughter from each criminal. Dark Kat laughed loudest, causing confusion. I thought he was still trapped at the hospital! I hadn't seen any Enforcers headed in that direction after we left, either. Dark Kat suddenly started a long monologue, interrupting my thought process. Taking advantage of his distraction and seeing the fact that Creeplings were taking T-Bone's and Razor's Glovatrixes, I took mine off and hid it underneath a mattress before anyone noticed. When the Creeplings came by my cell to take my Glovatrix, I simply held up my wrists to show them I didn't have one. They took that as an answer and walked away to join Dark Kat's side.

"With Catalyst X-87.1.5, I will create a super bomb that will destroy this entire disgusting world and create a new one, with a city for each of us to control!" Dark Kat said, laughing maniacally. He grabbed the vial off a nearby counter and left the building, the Metallikats, Hard Drive, and Dr. Viper following him out of the building. Once I was absolutely sure they were gone for good, I took my Glovatrix out from the mattress.

"Thank God for the mattress in here," I said.

"Gadget, this is no time to sleep!" T-Bone said.

"T-Bone, if you weren't blind, you'd see he's not sleeping," Razor said. "He's doing something with his Glovatrix. Wait a minute. How'd you keep it away from the Creeplings?"

"I hid it under the mattress," I told him, "Now can you please be quiet for a minute? I'm doing something very intricate here." I took a screwdriver and a tiny sauntering iron out of a storage compartment in the top of the Glovatrix and opened the top. Inside was something I'd spent the past year designing, a shrink ray. My only problem was that it couldn't shrink, only enlarge. Why did I design it? Because even Razor's lock pick couldn't open every door in Megakat City. Some locks you actually had to go inside to unlock if you didn't have a key, aka the jail's locks. I finished unscrewing its casing and got to work sauntering. Just a few more adjustments… "Bingo!" I shouted, causing both T-Bone and Razor to start. I put the casing of the ray back on and put the top of the Glovatrix back together. I replaced my tools and said, "Deploy shrink ray! Let's hope it works." I aimed it at the bed for a test. The bed actually started shrinking! But then it exploded. Hey! That was progress! And I could still use it on our locks. I shrunk my lock, which opened the door, and ran to the control panel to release T-Bone and Razor.

"I know you've watched me before, but I didn't know you could do that!" Razor said, giving me a high-five.

"Good job, Gadget!" T-Bone said, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," I said. Felina Feral came running down the hallway and stopped when she saw us.

"Hi, honey," she said, walking to T-Bone and giving him a kiss.

"Hi, Mom!" I said, hugging her. She and T-Bone/Chance rarely saw each other because Commander Feral would have us all arrested if he knew the two had a kid, aka me.

"Hi Gadget!" she said, hugging me back. "How's life with the SWAT Kats?"

"It's great, Mom, I really enjoy it," I said. We heard Commander Feral's voice coming around the corner. Mom gave T-Bone and me a quick kiss and hug goodbye, and then stood at attention.

"I see these two vigilantes have seen their future home," Feral said.

"It won't be our future home in the near future," I said, "Or at all, as far as I'm concerned." An explosion rocked downtown. "We'd better go, Commander," I said. "Nice seeing you!" I ran out of the jail, T-Bone and Razor close behind.

"Those idiots took our Cyclotron!" Razor said. "Now how are we supposed to get downtown?"

T-Bone said, "Let's use our jetpacks!"


	6. Where Have I Seen This Before?

Author's Note: I haven't really been able to work on this story lately, even though I'm on summer break. I was just recently in Texas, so I couldn't work from there. Anyway, READ!

* * *

Chapter 6: Where Have I Seen This Before?

"Those idiots took our Cyclotron!" Razor said. "Now how are we supposed to get downtown?"

T-Bone said, "Let's use our jetpacks to get back to the hangar, so we can get the Turbokat!"

"But we need to refuel it!" Razor said.

"Not a problem we need to worry about," I said. "The auto-recharge battery I installed should get her up in the air just fine." After jetpacking to the hangar, we all jumped in the Turbokat with fingers crossed. The jet got out of the hangar just fine.

"Gadget does it again," Razor said as he reached behind his seat to fist-bump me. "I've got Hard Drive on the scanner! He's headed for Pumadine!"

"Well nothing good can come of that," I said.

"On our way," T-Bone said from the front. Another secret: Before we left the hangar, I grabbed my prototype hoverboard. You know, just in case. T-Bone and Razor didn't know about that yet. I saw the Metallikats' car headed towards the new tunnel out of the corner of my eye, and lucky me, we were close enough for a drop.

I opened the bomb bay doors and jumped, saying, "I'll catch up with you guys later! I just saw the Metallikats!" I turned on my jetpack so I wouldn't go _splat_ when I reached the ground and got my hoverboard into ready position, switching it on. I was close enough to the ground, so I shut off my jetpack and dropped 5 feet to the ground at 70 miles per hour. Man I hoped it would work. I launched my grappling hook onto the back of the Metallikats' car, and it pulled me forward and made me go faster than I'd have liked. But after pulling myself to the car, I hung on for dear life. My mini-cement launchers made short work of the missile system on the back of the car, and I slowly started to inch my way toward the driver's side door, where I could hopefully overtake the car and stop the Metallikats. I waited for a second to gain my balance before trying anything too risky. Yes, there are things that are even more risky than riding a hoverboard, hanging on to the side of a car full of criminals going over 200 miles per hour in a tunnel. I noticed the car was moving slightly to the left, towards the tunnel wall. As I almost came in contact with it, I leaned the hoverboard a bit and pushed it up the wall until I was upside down on the car. Mac must have thought I was gone, because he drove away from the wall. I jumped back down onto the hoverboard and hung on to the door for dear life. We were now out of the tunnel, but not out of trouble. I reached my Glovatrix up to the open window and launched a jet of pen ink in the general direction of Mac's face, effectively blocking his view. He lost control of the car and Molly tried to steer it back on course, but she failed and we swerved towards the opposite side of the road. I let go of the car and continued at high speed on my hoverboard until I saw a rope come down in front of me. I grabbed it and turned off my hoverboard as an explosion destroyed part of the tunnel. Before I was lifted back into the Turbokat, I saw Feral chasing an Enforcer jet with a faint blue glow coming from the cockpit. Hard Drive's plane launched two missiles at Feral's chopper. He evaded one, but the other hit his main rotor and he went straight down into (wait for it, wait for it) a truck full of manure.

From the seat in front of me, I heard, "Match Head missiles deployed." Two missiles launched towards Hard Drive's plane, and both of them melted the wings off. He plummeted close to the same manure truck Feral had landed in. I dropped from the Turbokat yet again to see if he was dead. I sure hoped so, but when I got there, he was laying face down in a pile of manure. I yanked him up by the collar of his jacket and punched him.

"That was for putting T-Bone in a coma," I said. I punched him again. "That was for putting us in stinking jail cells." I punched him a third time, causing a tooth to fall out.

"What was that for?" Hard Drive asked, half conscious.

"A warning. If you ever show your scum face in Megakat City again, I'll kill you with your own jacket. On second thought, let's make that a double warning," I said, punching him again, knocking him unconscious. I took his jacket and smashed his face into the manure pile until he was deep enough that I felt satisfied, and then I kicked him and walked to where T-Bone had landed the Turbokat. "Let's get Dark Kat and Viper," I said, throwing the jacket in the storage compartment of my backpack.


	7. Power Makes the World Go Round

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I've been grounded and writer's blocked and lazy and I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I was anxious to get it up.

* * *

Chapter 7: Power Makes the World Go Round

Right after I'd spoken, a huge ship flew overhead towards the armory. I saw a small dot drop from the ship, since we were still a few minutes away from Pumadine. I jumped in the Turbokat and we took off again. While we were flying, I took the jacket out of my pack and examined it for the first time. The outside felt like a kind of rubber (probably to prevent electrocution) but the inside was soft and comfortable to the touch. I could actually see why Hard Drive liked it so much. I decide to take a risk and try it on. I knew it couldn't make me evil because that's how Hard Drive already was. To put the feeling it gave me into words is impossible, but I can try. It was so comfortable. But as I put it on, I suddenly felt powerful. Electricity surged from my fingertips and formed a ball in my hand. I stopped the electricity and just decided to wear it for a while, because it was so comfortable. We got to Megakat Biochemical, where we'd seen whoever it was drop from Dark Kat's aircraft, in a short amount of time. I saw the broken window and launched a grappling hook, which landed one floor above. Perfect. I retracted the hook, which pulled me up towards where it was hooked. Once I was up to the window, I swung and jumped into the building. T-Bone and Razor came up shortly after I did. I only had a short amount of time to think about how this place was a crime magnet before I had to dodge a green and blue striped tail. Viper's tail hit a shelf of chemicals and knocked it out the window. One of them was acid, and it hit the Turbokat, leaving smoke where it hit.

"Great," I said, "We just fixed that!" Dr. Viper knocked the Glovatrix off my hand and out the window, where it shattered on the pavement below. That window was like a black hole. I was wondering what I was going to do when I remembered I had Hard Drive's jacket. I formed a small ball of electricity in my hands and threw it right at Viper. It hit him right in the face.

"You'll pay for that, you misssserable little shit!"

"Well that was fun," I said, already forming another larger ball of electricity. This one bounced off the floor and knocked Viper against the wall. T-Bone and Razor were just watching me. "Ugh, he's heavy," I said as I tried to lug him near the window. Razor helped me and we both put him in a net and threw him off the 50th floor to his death.

_Splat._

"Let's see, four down, one to go," T-Bone said, counting on his fingers. We'd gotten Mac, Molly, Hard Drive, and now Dr. Viper. Only Dark Kat was left.


	8. The End For Now

Author's Note: Uh oh... CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry though, I'm working on a sequel. It'll be titled "SWAT Kats: A New Member Part 2".

* * *

Chapter 8: The End… For Now

I was the first to see Dark Kat's jet flying overhead.

I yelled, "Over there!" as we jumped into the Turbokat. We flew off after Dark Kat's jet, hoping to finally get rid of him once and for all. That was not the case. Not even close. A portal opened in front of his jet and he disappeared into it. T-Bone tried to get the Turbokat into it, but it closed before he could. T-Bone smashed his clenched fist against the side of the cockpit.

"Agh! He got away AGAIN!" We headed back to the hangar and sadly, it was already 5 AM, so we couldn't sleep anymore. We went back to our normal lives for a few more days until something even stranger than 5 villains teaming up happened...

_**THE END**_


End file.
